Losing in the game of life
by SaraDreamer
Summary: La muerte apagó sus vidas, pero nunca sus sentimientos, sus palabras, su forma de quererse. La muerte de Matt y Mello desde el interior de cada uno. Spoilers, shonen ai.
1. Última calada a la vida

Bueno un pequeño fanfic acerca de Mello y Matt, más concretamente de su muerte por lo que obviamente incluye spoiler. También es de Mello x Matt, shonen ai, si no te gusta ese genero no te recomiendo leerlo ;)

El titulo esta en ingles Losing in the game of life, que significa "Perdiendo en el juego de la vida"

Pues que decir del fanfic, que me partió el alma que mataran a ambos, junto con L son tres de mis personajes favoritos que murieron, solo se me salvo Near. Pero a diferencia de a L, su muerte fue completamente rápida e insípida, carente de emoción y que apenas llega. Cuando L murió fue mucho más emotivo, por eso quería hacerles un debido homenaje que yo creo que se merecen centrándome en el fatídico momento de su muerte y sus sentimientos del uno por el otro. No creo que sea un gran homenaje pero lo he hecho con muchísimo cariño.

Consta de dos capítulos autoconclusivos, cada uno desde el punto de vista de cada uno. Al ser más que nada pensamientos, recuerdos y flasbacks no he puesto los diálogos con guion sino con comillas ".

Si encontráis alguna falta ortográfica o que me he comido una letra (cosa que me suele pasar) no dudéis en decírmelo.

He usado los diálogos que aparecen en la traducción castellana de anime, para que quede acorde con los momentos.

Bueno espero que guste a los fans de esta parejita y que me dejéis un review :D

Disclaimer: La obra de arte que es Death Note y sus personajes pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata

* * *

**Última calada a la vida**

**Matt POV**

Una vez más reviso el plan en mi cabeza, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo he revisado no por arrogancia para encontrar fallos si no para intentar tranquilizarme pero solo consigo lo contrario, una vez más lo reviso y la misma definición llega a mí: peligroso. Casi diría suicida. Lo mires por donde lo mires este plan es peligroso, hay tantos factores en contra y tan pocos a favor; en contra tenemos a Kiyomi Takada contacto de Kira y por tanto peligrosa, a sus guardas que parecen dispuestos a todo, a Kira que es el segundo L y por supuesto a un maldito cuaderno asesino y ¿a favor? Nuestra inteligencia y arrojo, perfecto. Temo Mello que una vez más has vuelto a pecar de confiado y pretencioso.

Pero eso ya da igual, ya voy en el asiento del conductor dirigiéndome hacia el punto de acción mientras veo tu moto por la luna del coche. ¿Donde nos hemos metido amigo mío, donde? Comparado con esto incluso preferiría seguir siguiendo a esa tal Misa pero no, "si quieres algo bien hecho hazlo tu mismo", pareciera que esa frase había sido creada por el mismísimo Mello.  
Con lo felices que viviríamos tú y yo como estos días atrás: solos, juntos, completos. Extasiados por el asfixiante aroma de mis cigarrillos fusionado con el dulce aroma de tu chocolate. Podríamos haber vivido juntos y haber seguido adelante; yo como hacker y tú...aunque me duela decirlo, como capo de la mafia. Pero hubiera sido mejor eso y vivir juntos, a nuestro estilo, a nuestro ritmo, a nuestra manera; riéndonos de los problemas mundanos de la gente, de la hipocresía, de la vida.

Vivir juntos como los amigos que somos, o amantes... ¿novios? No sabría como llamarlo y tampoco me importa, al igual que a ti, las opiniones de la gente y las estúpidas definiciones nos son innecesarias y desechables. Tú y yo simplemente somos, somos nosotros juntos, personas, que sienten que sufren, que sienten algo el uno por el otro qué más da. Somos, existimos y estando juntos todo lo demás sobra, o al menos para mí.  
Near. Es un obstáculo que no te deja vivir y ello mismo me ha hecho a veces sentir unas ganas horribles de odiarlo, y digo sentir, porque nunca lo he logrado, porque realmente el no ha hecho nada malo, ¿superarte? Si pero eres tu el que se ciega y se frustra. Pero no puedo odiarlo, porque gracias a él aparece el Mello al que tanto admiro, al que tanto amo.

El Mello que no se rinde, el que no descansa, el que no se deja pisotear, el que se supera a sí mismo, el Mello que le echa arrestos a la vida, el Mello que lucha. Y aunque yo admire a ese Mello porque tiene todas las cualidades que a mí me faltan, aunque yo ame a ese Mello porque es en esos momentos cuando la sangre se te incendia en las venas, cuando más vivo te sientes y mas consumes a esta vida, aunque yo ame a ese Mello, amo mucho mas al Mello al que pocos conocen o al que casi diría solo conozco yo.

Un Mello que sonríe de verdad y no con una fría, vengativa y sádica sonrisa como tiene a todos acostumbrados, sino con una sonrisa sincera, llena de alegría, profunda, cálida y pura como la de un niño. Un Mello que bromea, que se divierte, que disfruta cada segundo, un amigo como ningún otro que esta ahí en cualquier momento, que con un abrazo calma cada duda, cada dolor de mi corazón, ese Mihael que sabe mejor que yo mismo lo que siento.

Tengo miedo, si, lo tengo, si me escucharas me dirías que soy un cobarde y puede que sea verdad pero eso no cambia lo que siento. Tengo miedo a que todo esto se tuerza lo cual es muy probable si repaso todo lo que tenemos en contra, tengo miedo de morir, tengo miedo de que mueras tú… La muerte no puede ser dulce, aunque no es el dolor al morir o que me da miedo, si no el hecho de dejar de ser, dejar de existir, de perderte otra vez.

Si, como aquella vez que te marchaste de la Wammy's House sin tan siquiera despedirte de mí, infinitas veces me has explicado que lo hiciste para que no te lo impidiera, para que no me quejara, para no preocuparme, blablabla… no me importan esos motivos el caso es que me abandonaste sin yo saber nada, claro que me preocupe, claro que me hubiera quejado, claro que te lo hubiera impedido; me conoces demasiado bien pero ¿a quién se le ocurre marcharse con 15 años sin ningún sitio al que ir? Pues solo a ti.

Aunque no te esperabas que yo descubriera dónde estabas tras usar mis conocimientos informáticos, pero lo hice, di contigo. Aunque la sorpresa fue máxima aquel que había sido mi mejor amigo estaba metido en la mafia, la verdad no me hizo gracia pero aun así volvimos a vernos y parecía que no había pasado nada de tiempo entre nosotros. Tras tu cara de sorpresa al verme ante ti, le siguió la sonrisa sincera que tanto conozco, les dijiste a los mafiosos que yo era de confianza y nos fuimos a un bar a hablar, y en ese momento fue como si todo se invirtiera; aunque nos rodearan borrachos, camareras y demás pareció como si estuviéramos en nuestro cuarto de la Wammy's House hablando de tonterías o planeando travesuras.

Te regañe como una madre regañara a su hijo y me escuchaste con cara de aburrido para luego decirme que no había cambiado nada, jajaja y es cierto, pero tu tampoco solo que vas con pistolas y vestido de cuero.

A partir de ese día las cosas cambiaron, me pusiste al día con todo el asunto de Kira que yo ya sabía, pues Near me había contado en el orfanato. Alquile un piso y seguí como siempre según tu "viciándome" a las consolas, mientras tu seguiste con tu mafia y venias a visitarme regularmente. No sé si fue entonces o ya había sido mucho antes cuando empecé a plantarme mis sentimientos, ¿amistad, amor? De repente parecía difuso. Eras mi mejor amigo no había duda, pero dentro de mi algo me decía que había algo más, claro que no es cosa fácil de expresar o contar, a ver con qué cara llego yo y te digo "Mello creo que me he enamorado de ti". Solo pensarlo me daba miedo no sabía si me ibas a tomar por loco o me ibas a pegar un puñetazo.

Pero nada se escapa a tu intuición. Juro que casi me sentí morir cuando me preguntaste si me pasaba algo contigo porque te miraba y actuaba raro. Claro que tras tanto tiempo sin vernos no me sentía seguro para decirte nada pues ni yo mismo entendía muy bien mis sentimientos. Pero una vez más nuestra conexión era demasiado evidente, te quedaste callado mirándome y el silencio parecía asfixiarme hasta que al final le pusiste fin preguntándome algo tan mundano y común como que si tenía novia, una pregunta típica que haberme hecho al reencontrarnos no meses después pero nosotros no somos típicos, aunque en ese momento la pregunta era mucho más que una pregunta entre colegas.

"No"

Te respondí y te mire de reojo a través de mis googles intentando adivinar tus pensamientos porque yo no soy el único obvio aquí tu eres para mi tan obvio y fácil de comprender como lo soy yo para ti. En ese momento no entendí tu mirada, por un lado parecía tranquila incluso… ¿aliviada? Pero también parecía impaciente, dudosa; así que decidí saber lo mismo de ti.

"¿Y tú?"

Tardaste en responder lo cual era raro, o se tiene o no se tiene; aunque eso ya inauguraba que la respuesta iba a llegar más allá.

"No, no me interesan mucho las mujeres"

Tras decir eso tu mirada se tornó distinta, incluso tenía un atisbo de miedo que es raro en ti.

"Ah, jaja estamos igual, aunque siempre fuiste muy popular con las chicas"

Dije para romper el hielo porque tu inquietante mirada me estaba reconcomiendo el alma. Me miraste como intentando hallar en mis ojos una respuesta más clara que esa. Nunca pensé que tu mirada me pudiera intimidar tanto pero hay estabas escudriñándome con tus profundos ojos así que solo pude reír con timidez y nerviosismo para intentar relajar el ambiente

"¡Ah, joder que lento eres!"

Tras exclamar eso te acercaste rápidamente a mí y me estampaste un beso en los labios que al principio no supe ni cómo dirigir, pero luego me deje llevar y e correspondí el beso. Contestando a mí duda interna, si, estaba enamorado de ti; pero con ese beso saque una conclusión mejor: tú también estabas enamorado de mí.

Luego nos reímos como tontos e intente explicarte con torpes palabras como me sentía, mientras tú me mirabas aburrido diciendo que era muy moñas, aun así me dejaste explicarte y tras eso volviste a besarme para luego decirme:

"Yo también te quiero, pero no esperes una confesión mayor, te quiero y punto no hay más no tengo nada más que explicar, me alegro de que no tuvieras novia, aunque hacer desaparecer un cuerpo no es difícil para la mafia".

Esa respuesta me hizo abrir exageradamente los ojos tras mis googles "que miedo das, Mello" te dije y tu simplemente reíste con una sonrisa tan pura e inocente que hubiera jurado tener delante mía al Mello de 14 años que maquinaba como colarse en la cocina para robar chocolate; "a veces conviene que te tengan miedo, pero tú no me tienes que tener miedo Matto" me dijiste dándome un codazo cariñoso.

Tras eso vinieron muchas más risas y besos. Besos como el que hace un rato antes de empezar esta misión nos hemos dado; quizás seré yo que me este obsesionando, quizás sea paranoia, pero ese beso a tenido un amargo sabor a despedida.

Me enciendo un cigarro y juraría que noto mi mano temblar como si me avisara de algo, quizás debería disfrutar a fondo de este cigarrillo que puede ser el ultimo.

Ahí está, saliendo del coche como toda una reina ¿qué tienes de reina? ¿El dejarte utilizar por un hombre? ¿El ser la mano ejecutora de un asesino? Me alegra saber que hay mujeres que se respetan más de lo que tú lo haces Takada, pero en el fondo me das igual nosotros también te vamos a usar en nuestro beneficio. Lanzo la bola de humo y tal como planeamos el caos reina entre los presentes, piso el acelerador al máximo y salgo de ahí corriendo mientras veo por el retrovisor que los guardias de Takada ya vienen detrás.

Supongo que para este momento Mello ya se la habrá llevado en la moto, espero que le vaya mejor que a mí porque cada vez aparecen más coches detrás de mí. Esto parece como si estuviera jugando al GTA y estuviera huyendo de la poli solo que aquí no se puede volver a empezar, esto es todo o nada.

Cada vez aparecen más ¿Cuándo van a parar de aparecer? y para colmo solo puedo pensar en si te estará yendo bien, si has conseguido llevarte a Takada y si tu parte del plan irá bien, espero que si ya que solo tu podías llegar tan lejos, solo tu podías arriesgar tanto y en cierto modo para ayudar a Near es insólito; pero parece que finalmente has decidido cooperar, quizás para vengar a L, porque yo sé bien que nunca superaras su muerte, que nunca pararas hasta vengarlo, porque él fue tu ídolo.

Joder, no puede ser, me han cercado por delante y por detrás también vienen unos cuantos, esta gente me estaba esperando pero… ¿Cuántos guardias tiene Takada? Pues no hay más, me han pillado ojala no te pillen Mello, ojala. Si se creen que voy a escapar están locos harían un tiroteo del que no podría escapar, saldré pero que no se piensen que voy a irles con miedo, tengo miedo a morir si, pero tengo aun más arrogancia.

-Hey ¿desde cuándo la policía japonesa puede usar unas armas tan increíbles?

Se acaba, lo veo venir, intentare que no me maten pero es casi imposible, casi tanto como el hecho de volverte a ver, se acabó, solo espero que no te maten, si alguien tiene que morir pues ya está, que me maten a mi pero por favor Mello, te lo suplico sálvate.

-Recordad que soy cómplice del secuestro – mi boca esboza una sonrisa por inercia, sé que esto se acaba pero si al menos mi sacrificio sirve de algo me iré con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿queréis que os diga donde llevo mi compañero a Takada no? así que supongo que no iréis a dispa…

No sé que llega antes a mí, el sonido o el dolor de las balas entrando en mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

No sé cuantas veces han disparado, porque el dolor es tan agudo que me impide pensar, solo siento el dolor, como si algo se rompiera, como si me atravesaran mil espadazos. Siento mis piernas tambalearse pero al mismo tiempo casi ni las siento, noto mi sangre fluir.

Me siento mal, ¿por qué no intente rebatirte este plan? ¿Por qué no intente buscar otra solución? ¿Por qué no participe más en el caso Kira? A lo mejor habría sido de ayuda, no por nada soy el tercero en la línea de sucesión, ¿por qué no mostré más interés? quizás esto se habría evitado. ¿Por qué no me despedí mas propiamente de ti? Un beso y un "te amo" no son suficientes, no si nunca más te volveré a ver, ¿por qué intentaste mentirme despidiéndote con una sonrisa? Prometiendo que tras esto, esta noche celebraríamos el triunfo y no una derrota, ¿por qué asentí aun cuando sabia que me mentías? Porque no puedes mentirme se cuando dices la verdad y tan bien como yo sabias lo peligroso de este plan.

Tengo demasiados interrogantes y demasiado poco tiempo, el ruido de mi cuerpo cayendo sobre el capó del coche penetra en mis oídos como un estridente golpe; quizás la sangre que me baña e incluso siento en los oídos tenga algo que ver.

Ojala no hubiera sido así, ojala nunca hubieras desaparecido del internado, ojala hubiera podido pasar mas tiempo contigo, quería pasar más tiempo, todo el tiempo que el caso Kira nos robo, todo el tiempo de angustia que pase tras tu marcha del internado me gustaría haberlo reemplazado por besos y caricias pero ya es tarde.

Solo me queda pensar que estos últimos meses fueron perfectos, aun con sus problemas disfrutamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero me duele tanto pensar que se acabó, que no volveré a ver esos profundos ojos, esa pura sonrisa que iluminaba todo, que nunca más volveré a sentir como se me desboca el corazón cada vez que me besas, que nunca más dormiré abrazado a ti, con tus brazos rodeándome con fuerza como si me fuera a desvanecer de un momento a otro.

Nunca más volveré a sonreír a tu lado sin preocupaciones, ni volveré a sentir lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado, esa calidez y esa felicidad que me embarga, porque aun cuando solo éramos niños; niños que habían perdido todo y a los que solo un internado les aguardaba aun así, juntos salimos adelante. Aun cuando no me separaba de la Game Boy tú venias a quitármela de las manos y agarrándome la mano con fuerza me llevabas a jugar a tu lado, para que no estuviera solo.

Intentaba esconderme en pantallas y pixeles porque temía la realidad, intentaba ver el mundo naranja a través de los cristales de mis googles porque no quería ver el verdadero color de la vida, no quería ver el negro de la muerte y la tristeza o el rojo de la sangre y el dolor, prefería matar marcianitos o rescatar princesas antes que enfrentarme a la vida de verdad, porque en esta vida no hay "reset" no hay "Game Over"; lo que pasa, lo que haces, lo que dices todo perdura. Aquí no existe el "erase", si fallas en algo no puedes repetir esa pantalla; y ese juego era demasiado difícil pero tú me empujaste a él, me empujaste a la vida me sacaste de mi mundo virtual sin sentimiento para hacerme feliz con tu compañía, para levantarme cuando caía y apoyarme cuando lo necesitaba, fuiste tú quien me diste la vida y por ello ahora que he de morir me alegro de haberlo hecho ayudándote y no de viejo, en un asilo mirando atrás y viendo que nunca hice nada de valor.

Aun así no me gustaría irme, no sin decirte que aunque en el internado, en notas o en presteza fueras el segundo para mí siempre fuiste el primero, no eres peor que Near eres distinto; tu forma de actuar es temeraria y pasional pero no eres peor, aunque eso te reconcoma no lo eres joder, para mí siempre serás el numero uno y más aun como persona, eres gritón y tienes muy mal humor, pero tu corazón es tan puro como un manantial. Siempre fuiste fiel a tus metas e ideales eso me encantaba de ti, pues yo nunca tuve metas y aun así tú alababas mi inteligencia, mi calma, incluso mi indiferencia hacia todo.

Me gustaría haberte dicho una vez más que te amo, aunque eso no me hubiera bastado porque amar es muy poco para definir lo que yo siento hacia ti, hacia la persona que me enseño lo que era la vida, lo que era ser feliz, lo que era amar, otra vez estoy siendo moñas lo sé, quizás no te gustara escuchar esto, o quizás si porque yo se que tu también me quieres.

Nunca más te veré devorar chocolate como un loco e intentar quitarme los cigarrillos de la boca alegando que me voy a morir de cáncer, pues no Mihael, me mataran un puñado de balas no mis negros pulmones, porque encima de mi solo queda un vago Game Over que al igual que mi vista se va diluyendo para dar lugar a una gran pantalla negra.

Reúno todas las fuerzas que me quedan por sostener este vicio mío en los labios, porque ni la muerte me lo arrebatara, lo consumiré todo lo que pueda dando una última calada, una última calada a esta mierda que me rodea, una última calada a este dolor que me esta nublando todos los sentidos, una última calada a la esperanza que deposito en ti, porque solo me queda desear que no mueras, si existe el cielo o el infierno y si en alguno de ellos hay una plaza para mí solo espero que tu no vengas muy pronto porque tienes que lograrlo, no te sacrifiques para eso ya me he sacrificado yo.

¡Vive Mihael vive por los dos, venga a L, no dejes que esa perra pueda contigo!

Mis parpados no pueden aguantar la presión y se cierran quedando ante mí una completa y tenue oscuridad pero mi mente esboza tu cara tu rostro sonriente, no quiero irme sin recordar cada centímetro de tu rostro, quiero llevarme eso ultimo de nuestra vida, de la vida y la felicidad que me diste.

Y sin más doy una última calada a la vida, la vida que me es arrebatada y que espero no te abandone a ti

**Te amo Mihael.**

* * *

Snif, snif Matto...

Bueno... vamos con Mello...


	2. Allá donde tú estés

**Allá donde tú estés**

**Mello POV**

Ojala sonara más fuerte, ojala el rugido de mi moto bajo mi sonara más fuerte, tanto que pudiera opacar el sonido de mis pensamientos para evitar volverme loco.

Porque creo que por primera vez en mi vida no quiero escuchar mis pensamientos.

Porque mis pensamientos parecen estar interrumpidos con una incesante alarma que no para de repetir "peligro, peligro". Este plan es completamente suicida lo sé, pero nadie a parte de mi, podría hacerlo; nadie podría ser capaz y sin la prueba restante nunca se completaría este puzzle. Me siento patético, yo que tanto he renegado de trabajar o ayudar a Near; aquí estoy ayudándolo a conseguir la prueba definitiva, porque lo reconozcamos o no, ambos sabemos que para conseguirlo tendremos que aliarnos, juntos somos invencibles. Además prefiero no pensar en que soy una pieza de su puzzle, sino más bien la mano ejecutora que le dará la pieza final. Por eso me da igual el precio a pagar o las consecuencias, ya sé que este plan es suicida pero… espero que solo lo sea para mí y que él se salve.

Matt.

Esta detrás mío en ese coche rojo, solo tiene que echar la bomba de humo y huir no creo que tenga ningún problema, es con creces menos arriesgados que mi parte, aun así no termino de estar seguro, por primera vez tengo miedo.

No quiero que esto se tuerza y salga herido o aun peor… muerto, no simplemente no creo que pudiera soportarlo. La vida de cualquier persona me es indiferente pero la de él no, definitivamente no. Porque él no es un cualquiera, el no es un conocido, una persona más. Él es mi todo.

Nunca he sentido verdadero cariño por alguien, me he relacionado con la gente sin problemas, pero nunca he sentido cariño por ninguno, ni ningún tipo de aprecio, también influye el que nadie entendiera mi carácter, mis cambios de humor o mis enfados; pero si soy así precisamente es porque la gente es idiota. Pero él me aceptaba y quería aun con mi mal carácter y también fue el primero y el único en conocer otra faceta de mi. Una faceta que a nadie más dejaría conocer desde luego.

Porque yo también tengo otras facetas, facetas mucho más tranquilas y humanas que nadie se creería, aunque realmente no me importa, poco me importan los demás; la gente solo se interesa en lo que se ve con los ojos, en el exterior y en juzgar sin conocer; desde luego no tengo el menor interés en que otras personas me conozcan. Pero él fue distinto a todos.

No sé porque, pero varios recuerdos están inundando mi mente, recuerdos de la Wammy`s House, de mi infancia, recuerdos en los que todo era tan distinto a ahora.

Aun recuerdo perfectamente el día en que llegué a la Wammy's House; un día en el que la nieve caía suavemente como si de algodón se tratara, amontonándose y cuajándose en el patio para ser al día siguiente usada por los otros huérfanos para jugar. No quería estar allí, sabía que no tenía familia, ni ningún lugar al que ir y que debería de haber agradecido la oportunidad que se me brindaba, pero realmente no me atraía vivir rodeado de otros niños. Así que entré de muy mala gana acompañado de ese hombre al que llamaban Watari y que me llevó a conocer a Roger; me dieron una charla acerca de que esperaban mucho de mí y cosas así, aunque la verdad no me interesaba mucho lo que decían solo quería irme a mi habitación y estar solo. Pero claro eso no iba a ser tan fácil, me dijeron que esperaban que me llevara bien con mi compañero de cuarto y ahí mi expresión cambió, cuando pregunté me contaron que para aprovechar mejor el espacio y fomentar la sociabilidad y relación de los niños que allí vivían se había decidido compartir las habitaciones.

"Perfecto" pensé, menuda mierda, tendría que estar con otro niño, cuando yo solo quería estar solo y comer chocolate, lo único que pedí fue que ese niño apenas me hablara y no me tuviera que relacionar con él; cuan equivocado estaba; si en ese momento me hubieran dicho que mi compañero de cuarto se convertiría en mi mejor amigo y en mucho más, simplemente no lo hubiera creído. Tras eso me dijeron que por seguridad todos tendríamos un alias y que ni entre nosotros mismos podríamos saber nuestros verdaderos nombres, no me importó el detalle; Mello sería mi alias, al menos habían conservado la inicial de mi nombre; también me dijeron que el alias de mi compañero era Matt, lo que me hizo plantearme si su nombre también empezaría por M.

Al fin la charla acabó y pude ir a la habitación indicada al final del pasillo izquierdo de la segunda planta, cualquiera hubiera llamado a la puerta antes de entrar ya que el otro chico estaba dentro; pero yo desde luego no. Abrí la puerta y entré, ahí encontré a ese tal Matt tumbado en una cama con unas googles puestas y una consola en sus manos, de la cual solo aparto unos segundos la vista para mirarme y después volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella. Su pelo llamaba muchísimo la atención, tenía un rojo intenso, pero el color de sus ojos sería imposible de descifrar con esas googles.

"Bien, parece que no le intereso o no tiene ganas de hablar" pensé y me dirigí a la otra cama la cual obviamente sería la mía, me tumbé boca arriba y saqué una tableta de chocolate cuando el silencio del chico terminó.

"Así que tu eres el nuevo, aunque ahora no lo creas acabaras cogiéndole cariño a este lugar, aunque sea un orfanato no es tan malo como parece, por cierto me llamo Matt"

Enarqué una ceja, ¿de veras pensaba que vivir en un orfanato no era malo?

"Lo dudo mucho, no me apetece vivir aquí, ni tener que relacionarme con otros niños, y por cierto no te llamas Matt, han hecho que te llamen Matt que no es lo mismo"

La verdad no sé si esperaba que ese chico me mirara, pero aun así me sorprendió que no lo hiciera, pero parecía que nada desviaría su vista de la consola, menudo friki.

"Bueno, es natural que no te apetezca además acabas de llegar, pero la comida es buenísima, los maestros son muy buenos y son bastantes permisivos, a mi me compran las consolas que pido por navidad. Si lo que te preocupa es relacionarte con los demás no te preocupes, no serás el único asocial, a mi no me gusta ni salir, ni hablar con los demás y no me supone un problema. Y claro que no me llamaba Matt pero ya sabrás que por seguridad nos ponen alias, además no me disgusta, poco me importa que me llamen Matt o por mi verdadero nombre."

En esos momentos solo pude pensar que ese pelirrojo era un asocial pero que ello no le preocupaba porque se pasaría las horas jugando a la consola, pero a mí los videojuegos no me llamaban la atención, ¿qué iba a hacer yo ahí todos los días?

"Ya pero tú no te aburres porque te pasaras horas y horas jugando a videojuegos pero a mí no me gustan, aun así que más da no tengo otra opción más que aguantarme. Menos mal que no eres un chico sociable porque no me apetecía tener un compañero ultra simpático y pesado, a veces la soledad es más atrayente que vivir rodeado de idiotas, mi apodo es Mello."

Por primera vez ese extraño chico se incorporó y me miró fijamente apagando incluso su consola.

"Es curioso nunca había encontrado a alguien que pensara como yo, que suerte que seas tú mi compañero, a mí tampoco me interesa el mundo ni la forma en la que lo ven los demás, en eso mis googles me ayudan; bonito apodo aunque hace que mi teoría acerca de que los apodos empiezan por la misma letra que nuestro nombre original cobre fuerza"

Ajá, eso terminaba de asegurarme que el nombre de ese chico comenzaba con la misma inicial que él mío.

"Sabes, eres bastante torpe Matt, con eso que has dicho me acabas de afirmar que tu nombre empieza con la letra M, deberías ser más astuto y no hablar de más."

Tras eso, ese chico me sorprendió levantándose y acercándose a mí mientras reía, se quedó de pie al lado mía mirándome mientras sonreía.

"Puede, pero creo que no te has dado cuenta que con tu comentario eres tú el que me ha confirmado que tú también lo pensabas, que yo estaba en lo cierto y que tu nombre empieza con M también, espero que no nos llamemos igual; quizás si llegamos a ser amigos podamos saber nuestros nombres."

Tras eso me tendió la mano para estrecharla y yo le correspondí, luego volvió a su cama para seguir viciándose a la consola, pero consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa, no era tan torpe como yo pensaba y su carácter no me desagradaba, quizás, solo quizás el orfanato no estaría tan mal.

Mail.

Desde luego no tardamos en saber nuestros nombres y terminar de comprobar nuestra hipótesis sobre la inicial, nunca olvidare su nombre.

Obviamente tras eso paso poco tiempo hasta que volvimos a hablar y empezamos a conocernos, nunca había sentido tanta afinidad por alguien, por lo que su persona me sorprendió gratamente, no era como los demás chicos, tampoco como yo; es más era muy distinto a mí, pero parece que precisamente nuestras diferencias fueron las que hicieron que nos complementáramos tan bien y antes de que me diera cuenta nos habíamos hecho inseparables e imprescindibles el uno para el otro. Yo hablaba con más niños y jugaba con ellos, pero ninguno me atraía tanto como Matt, él era distinto; su forma de ser era extremadamente tranquila cosa que incluso me daba envidia; él también hablaba con la gente pero solo cuando los otros se acercaban, si no podía pasarse horas muertas enganchado a la consola, por eso yo lo arrastraba jugar conmigo, y así no pasara horas solo, con la única compañía de su consola. La verdad es que era un poco desastre, los profesores lo regañaban por jugar en clase y no atender, aunque siempre sacaba buenas notas, aunque nunca parecía querer estudiar y yo casi tenía que obligarlo; porque a diferencia de él, a mí los estudios me gustaban, aprendía cosas nuevas y me sentía importante al estar en lo más alto de las calificaciones.

Éramos compañeros de cuarto, de travesuras, de todo; hace mucho que perdí la cuenta de las veces que me ayudo a robar chocolate de la cocina, y encima nunca me pedía, luego nos íbamos al cuarto y nos reíamos por horas planeando travesuras, hecho que aumento con la llegada de Near, pues él era el blanco de todas nuestras bromas.

Esa maldita rata blanca que llegó y me quitó el puesto, pensar que ahora le estoy ayudando me produce casi sarpullidos; pero ya está todo hecho cada vez veo más cerca el edificio en el que la estúpida de Takada va a entrar, Matt sigue detrás y todavía me pregunto cómo hemos acabado así, nosotros, dos niños que se hartaban de comer chocolate, jugar a videojuegos y charlar hasta las tantas de la madrugada. Nunca seré capaz de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, aun cuando nunca me porte bien con él, mil y una vez discutimos y le grité, cada vez que estaba enfadado la gente me huía pero él me decía las verdades a la cara y sin reparos; claro que aunque sabía que tenía razón le negaba y le gritaba e incluso alguna vez acabamos dándonos de puñetazos en el suelo. Pero tras eso yo siempre le pedía perdón brevemente y luego volvíamos a ser tan amigos como siempre. Siempre estuvo en cada caída, en cada fallo en cada risa y también en cada lágrima; por eso me costó y me dolió largarme del orfanato sin avisarlo pero sabía que el muy idiota querría venir conmigo y no lo permitiría, yo era el que estaba dolido y humillado, no tenia porque arrastrarlo conmigo.

Cuando me fui, fue cuando me di cuenta cuán importante ese pelirrojo era para mí. Cuando quería ser yo mismo y no el "borde, antipático y violento Mello" pero no estaba, y fue cuando me di cuenta de cuánto quería a ese gamer. Ese chico que siempre sonreía con toda la alegría del mundo recogida en una sonrisa, ese chico que tras sus inseparables googles tenía los ojos verdes más intensos y preciosos que existen. Ese chico que solo se ponía camisetas de rayas y guantes negros; ese chico que se aficionó a fumar, ese chico que con su sola presencia y su infinita calma calmaba todas mis tormentas interiores. Daba igual todo, daba igual lo triste o enfadado que estuviera, si Matt aparecía acababa sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

Realmente me alegro que me encontrara y volviéramos a estar en contacto, pero ese contacto solo me hizo confirmar un sentimiento que hacía tiempo temía tener: estaba enamorado de Matt.

Eso era tan difícil de entender y aceptar para mí mismo, Matt era mi mejor amigo como un hermano, enamorarme de él podía ser altamente preocupante y erróneo. Pero como a Matt todo se le nota, vi que había un atisbo de esperanza en la forma en la que me hablaba y me miraba, claro que ese gamer ¿que iba a decir?, nada, se hacia el tonto y fui yo el que tuvo que sacar el tema aun con miedo a estar confundido. Al final me desesperó tanto su poca iniciativa que tuve que acabar besándolo, pero no me arrepiento porque a partir de ahí, viví los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Volvíamos a estar juntos, a reír, a disfrutar, a ser nosotros mismos, a vivir. Porque ambos nos necesitábamos el uno al otro para estar completos, para dejar salir nuestro verdadero ser, para vivir. Nunca imaginé que alguien como yo pudiera pensar así, pero es cierto, si Matt estaba a mi lado estaba feliz. Incontables veces nos peleábamos como si críos fuéramos de nuevo, solo que ahora tras cada disputa la reconciliación no era un perdón o un abrazo, si no un beso.

Aunque hayamos crecido, queda tanto de aquellos niños en nosotros, la de veces que Matt escondía mi chocolate para mosquearme aun bajo la amenaza de volar a balazos su consolas; aunque yo no me quedaba atrás, cambiaba las cajetillas de tabaco por cigarrillos de chocolate; lo mejor era que al encontrarlos solo se reía y me echaba en cara que comería chocolate y yo no, como me conoce, eso solo provocaba que yo se los quitara de la boca y me los comiera; y cuando estaba entretenido se iba a comprar más tabaco.

Desde luego, éramos como críos estando juntos, pero eso era lo ideal, la vida te obliga a madurar, a crecer a base de decepciones, de golpes y de caídas; por eso encontrar a la persona con la cual puedes volver a ser un niño, volver a la infancia, disfrutar de cada segundo, reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, quedar agotado de reír; me parece un milagro, un regalo. Y mi regalo sin lugar a dudas fue y siempre será Mail.

Da igual cuantos golpes me de la vida, cuantas veces me sienta perdido o cuantas veces me sienta abandonado por Dios, nunca podre reclamar nada; porque Mail es el regalo que la vida me hizo y es tan grande que no merezco nada más. Solo a él, él mirándome, sonriéndome, abrazándome fuertemente, acariciándome y besándome como solo él puede hacer.

No sé porque no dejo de pensar en él, quizás sea el miedo, el miedo que tengo a que le ocurra algo, pero no hay que dudar, hay que echarle valor y seguir adelante. En pocos minutos todo dará comienzo y el miedo ya no será bienvenido.

.

.

.

Todo va según lo planeado esa estúpida de Takada a confiado ciegamente en mi, parece que todo saldrá bien solo tengo que llegar hasta el camión y seguir con lo acordado; supongo que Matt ya se habrá librado de los guardias pero no sé porque me siento intranquilo, inseguro. Quizás tendría que haberme despedido mejor del, pero ¿para qué? Si tras esto vamos a celebrar la victoria juntos… pero ¿y si no todo va bien?, tendría que haberle dado las gracias y recordado que lo quiero.

Ya estamos más cerca, Takada esta atrás y todo va según lo planeado, sincronizaré las noticias para ver cómo va este asunto desde afuera, pero que…

No.

No puede ser.

Por favor que sea una broma.

¡No!

Tu coche… completamente agujereado, y reposando en él, tu cuerpo sin vida.

"Lo siento Matt, yo no quería que te mataran…"

.

.

.

Mi voz se quiebra antes de que pueda decir nada más, porque el dolor esta asficsiandome por dentro.

Acaban de decir que has muerto pero que no saben tu identificación. No puede ser cierto, ¿por qué Dios? ¿Por qué? Él era lo único a lo que yo quería en esta vida, ¿por qué te lo has llevado? Ni siquiera le interesaba el caso de Kira, solo se involucró por ayudarme.

¿¡Por qué!?

No lo merecía, él siempre fue una buena persona, nunca anteponía sus deseos a los míos, nunca me falló, siempre fue mi apoyo… y por mi culpa lo han matado.

Nunca pensé que podría sentir tanto dolor, el dolor físico no se puede comparar al dolor que siento ahora en mi interior. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él? ¿Cómo voy a seguir adelante sabiendo que por mí, el ya no estará en este mundo? Creo que necesito parar por qué no puedo seguir conduciendo o tendremos un accidente, aunque eso parece atractivo, si, accidentarnos y matarnos, por lo menos eso haría que dejara de sentí este dolor. Diviso una iglesia y ese será el destino, que irónico ir a la casa de Dios, aun cuando me ha arrancado al único ser al que una vez he amado. Toco el rosario en mi pecho y me entran ganas de arrancármelo y destrozarlo, pero me lo regalo él, ahora mismo es lo único que tengo de él.

No, aun no me lo puedo creer. Matt ha muerto. Nunca lo volveré a ver. Nunca. Nunca volveré a escuchar como ríe con su risa escandalosa llenando toda la habitación. Nunca más escucharé como maldice al perder en un videojuego. Nunca más volveré a escucharlo pronunciar "Mihael" de esa forma que solo él sabia pronunciar. Nunca más volveré a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y jamás volveré a ver sus verdes ojos brillando antes de ocultarse en el eterno naranja de sus googles.

¡Mierda!

No puede ser, yo corría más peligro, ¿por qué ha muerto él? ¿Por qué lo han matado? el no la secuestró, fui yo que me hubieran venido a matar a mí.

Ah.

De repente siento un dolor agudo en el pecho, ¿será el dolor que siento por su pérdida? No, eso duele más, mucho más, el dolor que siento ahora simplemente es físico, simplemente es… un ataque al corazón.

"Esa puta…"

No sé como lo ha hecho pero obviamente ha sido ella, si sabe mi nombre es porque tiene los ojos, o porque se lo han dicho, si se lo han dicho esto lo confirma todo, Kira es un miembro de la policía japonesa, más concretamente el falso L. Espero que esto le valga a la maldita rata de Near.

Pero morir o no ya me es indiferente, en realidad lo prefiero, así dejare de sufrir, dejaré de ver la sonrisa de Mail en mi mente, dejare de sufrir sabiendo que ahora esa sonrisa no es más que un mero recuerdo, una sombra del fantasma que es ahora la persona a la que más amo. Que más da ya que mi cuerpo muera, si mi ser, mi alma ha muerto junto con Mail, para que quiero seguir en este mundo si no es con él.

Cada vez es más fuerte el dolor en el pecho, serán los cuarenta segundos más largos de mi vida pero no me importa, el dolor es solo un castigo divino por haber sido el monstruo que arrastro a Mail a la tumba. Aun así se que él no lo vería así, que solo diría que es lo que tenía que ocurrir, pero no es así. Ojala todo fuera una estúpida pesadilla. Ojala abriera ahora mis ojos y encontrara tu rostro plácidamente a mi lado durmiendo. Ojala pudiera acariciarte y ver cómo te despiertas. Ojala viera como te levantas y preparas chocolate caliente para los dos. Ojala pudieras venir y besarme una vez más.

Pero no es así, frente a mi solo tengo un volante y una incipiente oscuridad que amenaza con cubrirlo todo. Gastaré mi último aliento en mover mi brazo y apretar con fuerza el rosario que me regalaste. Ojala tuviera tiempo de rezar y pedir a Dios, al cielo y a todos los ángeles, que me dejen ir contigo; pero no tengo tiempo, ni tampoco posibilidades. He sido muy mala persona, he interpuesto mis objetivos a la vida de otros, incluso a la tuya. Solo me espera el infierno o la nada, mientras que tu serás un ángel en el cielo.

Lo siento. Lo siento Mail. No quería que murieras, no quería que te fueras sin despedirme, sin recordarte que gracias a ti, he llegado a ser feliz en esta vida que ahora está llegando a su fin. Porque si no hubiera sido por ti ahora nada tendría a que aferrarme, por eso amigo mío, permíteme aferrarme a ti, a tu recuerdo. Se acabaron el chocolate y las consolas. En este juego que es la vida, ambos hemos perdido, solo espero que no sea en vano.

La vista se me nubla, y vuelvo a tener miedo, miedo a dejar de ver tu rostro, miedo a dejar de existir, miedo a no haber conseguido nada. Pero ya es tarde, la muerte me llevará, pero me iré con calma y frialdad, este dolor no logrará cerrar mis ojos.

5

4

3

**Te quiero**

2

**Mail**

1

…

He dejado de sentir.

He dejado de existir.

Pero no importa, porque sin ti no hubiera merecido la pena seguir.

No sé si esto es el infierno, el cielo o la nada; ni tampoco sé cómo podría saberlo. Juraría escuchar el sonido de unos pasos. Esas botas…

Y de repente solo puedo asegurar que debe ser el cielo, porque delante de mí tengo al único ángel al que conocí, el único ángel con cuerpo de hombre. Y ese guante negro que tan bien conozco aparece enfrente de mis ojos, tendiendo esa mano hacia mí para ayudarme a levantarme. Es entonces al levantar la mirada, cuando puedo asegurar que es el cielo donde me encuentro. Porque al ver tu eterna sonrisa y tus orbes verdes, se que nada a acabado aun. Y sin poder evitarlo una vez más sonrío de la forma en que nunca creí volver hacer.

Porque tú y yo somos incombustibles porque nuestro amor es incombustible, ni Kira, ni la muerte ni nadie podría separarnos.

* * *

Quizás el final parezca fantasioso, pero cuando amas a alguien el amor lo supera todo. por eso para mi ellos pueden reencontrarse en el cielo o donde sea, el lugar no es lo que importa si no que estén juntos.

Pensé en llamar al fanfic We Are Incombustible, por las ultimas frases de Mello, pero no me convenció.

No se porque este capitulo es mucho más triste que el de Matt... yo pensaba que el de Matt seria más emotivo pero veo que no xD

Yo he llorado escribiéndolo pero eso no es importante porque soy muy llorona, aunque si es un intento de angst.

Algo que también quiero dejar en claro con este fanfic, es que entre Matt y Mello yo no concibo esa relación perro-amo que la mayoría imagina y describe, no estoy en contra de esos fanfics porque los leo y algunos me gustan; pero no creo que Mello tratara así a Matt, es más creo que Matt seria la única persona a la que Mello trataría como un igual y no como si fuera inferior. Además es la única persona que lo apoya siempre por ello creo que le tiene mucho respeto y aprecio; y si, también creo que Mello no es tan super violeto y desagradable si no que cuando puede ser el mismo es una persona mucho mas agradable. Obviamente esto es solo mi opinión pero bueno yo lo veo así.

La verdad es que no se porque mi fanfic me encaja con un doujinshi super bonito que vi de ambos que trata de su reencuentro tras la muerte, la verdad es que es muy bonito y muy tierno y lo recomiendo si no lo habéis visto se llama Angel's song, lo podéis ver traducido.


End file.
